Serendipity
by MissMaria01
Summary: AH:It's Bella's 21st Birthday,and she's set on proving to her friends A,R,J,Em that she can party with the best of them What will happen when after a few drinks,some dirty dancing,and a random make out session with a sexy bronze haired boy lead to?


Title: Serendipity

_**Serendipity**__ is the effect by which one accidentally discovers something fortunate, especially while looking for something else entirely._

Chapter 1: Socially Awkward

BellaPOV

It was the day of my 21st birthday. Alice was making it a much bigger deal then it really was. For months she has been planning every minute of today. Anything from coordinating outfits to mapping out the locations of the best clubs and bars in the city.

To be honest I wasn't too excited about the whole "Drink, Drink, until you can't drink anymore, but keep drinking anyway" lifestyle, let alone the morning after ritual of puking out your insides. Being a year younger than my friends aloud me to witness their actions from a sober point of view. It only took one time of holding back Rose's hair while she revisited her dinner from the night before, to realize that alcohol and Bella Swan probably would not be friends. Of course I never told Alice or Rosalie this; they would probably just think I was scared. I had been lucky the past few years, anytime they would offer me a drink I had the whole under 21 and police chief's daughter excuse to get me out of it. But tonight was the night; I was all out of excuses.

Don't get me wrong, Alice and Rosalie are not the type to intentionally peer pressure me to do anything that I do not want to do. It's just if you knew them then you would understand. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale have this confidence that just radiates off of them. Not only are they beautiful, but they are also rich, smart, graceful, and not that I am eying them up or anything, but they have rocking bodies that a sport's illustrated model would be envious of. They have two adoring boyfriends that are just as perfect; Jasper Whitlock and Emmett Cullen. Needless to say it is difficult to be confident in yourself when you are standing next to the likes of these ladies.

Your probably wondering how I even became friends with them… I originally lived in a small town in Forks, Washington with my dad, but after high school I decided I needed a fresh start. I ended up attending the University of Pittsburgh. They don't have dorms on the campus, but instead have apartments. I ended up in a loft apartment with two other freshman girls, Alice and Rosalie. We have been best friends since the first day; you could say they kind of force fed their friendship to me by dragging me everywhere they went, so I would not miss out on any of the college experiences. I don't ever regret that though, I love them like they were my own sisters.

Then you have me: long, plain brown hair, brown eyes, the inability to gain a tan, and a pair of slightly unimpressive breasts. I was also a bit timid and shy, which is probably why in constantly the 5th wheel on our group outings. Simply put, I am socially awkward, when in comes to the opposite sex. I have had a boyfriend, back in high school; I dated my childhood best friend, Jacob Black. He really was the perfect guy; handsome, strong, funny, and protective. If it were not for the fact that every time we kissed I felt like I was committing some sort of creepy insestual act, like kissing your brother-- it might have worked. Jacob and I could not even make it second base. We both knew we were meant to just be good friends. So yeah, I'm a 21 year old virgin, who hasn't slid past first base, let alone been in love. No wonder Emmett picks on me.

They tried on a daily basis to convince me otherwise of my shabby self image,

"Bella, if you'd just come out of your shell a little, let the world see the awesome girl we see everyday, maybe you'll realize what a freaking knock out you are!" Alice said.

"Yea guys at the University are always checking you out, but you're so quiet they stay away because they figure you're not interested. Bella your one step away from the boys at school thinking you play for the 'other team', if you know what I mean?" Rose chimed in. She was always more blunt with her advice then Alice was. I liked to tell her she was born without a social filter, but this time I could not deny she was right, maybe not about the knock out thing, but about me sending the wrong message to interested males.

It was 9 pm-- we just finished dinner in the Southside and were on our way to the first bar of the night to meet Jasper and Emmett. We were going to Tequila Willie's, this was Rose and Emmett's pick. We stepped out of the car, I was really uncomfortable. Alice dressed me in an emerald green cocktail dress that only reached about mid thigh accompanied by 3 inch heeled black pumps. I was a walking disaster waiting to happen! I could barely walk across a flat surface in normal tennis shoes, but these heals?! I could see it now,

_Bella gets a few drinks in her, starts dancing, falls on her face and her lady parts get revealed because of the lack of fabric of her dress. The guys in the club see the 'Kiss the Birthday Girl' thong Alice made me wear, and I am forced to change states due to my utter embarrassment. _

We walked over to the entrance of the bar, I had expected us to have to wait in the long line stretching around the building, but was surprised when I saw Rose winking at the Bouncer and slipping him a 20 dollar bill. He unlatched the rope, and let the 5 of us in without question.

I groaned, that line would have at least gained me an extra 45 minutes to stall my birthday celebrations.

"Here we go.." I said as I entered the neon lit club.

AN:

This is only meant to be for fun, playing with these great characters and putting them in my own plot. Any of you who read my other story, ETERNAL LOVE, probably definitely will notice the difference in tone with this story. This is a happier, angst free story, lol.

Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews warm my heart…seriously.

Ps.

The comment Rose made about Bella playing for the other team, is something I actually said to a friend, she also did respond to tell me about my lack of filter, haha


End file.
